godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War (God)
The God of War is the title held by a warrior who is unmatched in battle tactics, having combat skill equating to that of a godlike being. God of War Series The title was first held by Ares, who was killed by Kratos and was unintentionally overthrown by him. Later Kratos would become a god himself. After Kratos was (apparently) killed by Zeus, there was no one else to take the title of God of War. The abilities or powers of the God of War are the same as any other of the powerful gods' powers, however they are more brutal and violent in nature. The ability to set massive armies on fire, giving them the protective abilities of the fire, and destroy entire cities with a whim are just some of these abilities as well as immortality and invincibility,time manipulation,conceptual power ,absorption,divine power,apocalyptic power creation,elemental power, reality warping, flight, pyrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, senses,master of any weapon,create his own dimension, immunity against disease, illusion casting, teleportation, regeneration, absolute strength, absolute agility, absolute stamina, absolute speed,absolute durability,control fate, launching fireballs, granting powers, shapeshifting, conjuration of powerful magical weapons, summoning,magic and energy projection are but a few of the capabilities of a God of War. The power to grow to the size of a Titan is also another power demonstrated by both Gods of War. Zeus also showed this power meaning it is not just limited to the God of War. The God of War is so powerful that they are on par with the three main gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Trivia *All gods of war (including goddesses) have rebelled against the rule of Zeus, as Ares threatened Olympus in God of War, Kratos fought Zeus himself in God of War II and III, and Athena aided Kratos in God of War III. *From all the gods of war, Kratos was the most powerful and fearsome one, since he had the powers of Pandora's box, the powers of God of War that belonged to Ares, and plenty of weapons and magic from the other gods and the knowledge to use the godly powers by Athena after the death of his brother. This was proven by Zeus being the only one to interfere, not before trying to convince Athena to do that job due to the latter being the closest divinity to Kratos, and certainly the only one that he would not want to harm. *It is interesting to notice that in the first God of War game ending, it infers that Kratos is the god of war until today, as screenshots from the World War II and the American Civil War are shown. But, as one can see on the sequel, Kratos' reign was cut short by Zeus. This may have been because the developers did not know whether they would make a sequel (of that kind, because the sequel was clear, the plot of that sequel was not the clear matter) and so had not planned for Kratos to rebel against Zeus and lose his godly powers. **However, this is explained in the God of War novel. As Kratos is walking up the steps to Mount Olympus, he sees wars being fought to other kinds of gods like sun or rain. **Before God of War novel, it could also be explained by this reason. Kratos saw destiny as it would be, but when he died, he rebel against Olympus by refusing to stay in the Underworld thus changing his fate (or more accurate, earning a new one because his death were not avoided, it was just he was still alive) and then making the process to regain his powers, not avoiding death but instead gaining a new life from that point. Since Kratos altered fate in that point, all the future that should be were erased (Heracles was descendant of Perseus, so Kratos by killing Perseus changed his fate) and thus, those wars predicted were never existed (At least, those wars have not existed with the rule of gods) Gallery Untitled 2 ares.png|Ares, the first god of war. Kratosgodlyabilities.jpg|Kratos, the second god of war. AndyPark GOW3 27.jpg|Athena, the first goddess of war and wisdom. Untitled 3ares.png|Kratos and Ares doing battle. Aresdeath.jpg|Kratos murdering Ares. Related Pages *Gods *Powers *Kratos *Hercules *Ares *Athena Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection